Toki Doki
by Ai Kitsune Chan
Summary: It's weird how you can just meet someone and they can change you whole life.  Sometimes in a bad way, some times in a good way. And, on the rarest occasions, they can change you for good. That how Axel changed me. Akusora Akuroku
1. Sometimes

Uh…..Hello….First time posting of fan fiction, though not my first time writing for this site. Though I doubt you have read it, I started a Detective Conan fan fiction with a friend about a year ago.

If you want to read it just send me a message.

I guess I should do warnings now, should I?

Warning-Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Sex of the male homosexual kind, and bromances

Disclaimer-I do not own the character of Kh2. If I did, you wouldn't know what I was talking about because I never finish anything.

Mostly un-beta so if you see a mistake, you may point it out.

Enjoy!~

* * *

It's weird how you can just meet someone and they can change you whole life. Sometimes in a bad way, some times in a good way. And, on the rarest occasions, they can change you for good.

That how Axel changed me.

It seems like I couldn't pay attention , no matter what I did. I wouldn't mean too, but I would go off in to a fantasy land, just walking around aimlessly for 15 minutes or so. Coming to class late, bumping in to guys twice my size, I was always in trouble.

But the worst was when I missed my bus stop in middle school. Seeing as the bus driver was a douche bag, I had to walk home from a rough neighbor hood. I didn't notice at the time, but I was being followed by some really big guys. All I heard was the sounds of flesh hitting flesh hard, before I even turn around and saw his red hair…..

"Sora! You're off in a dream land again."

I snap out of my memory to see one of my few friends, Kairi. She was your average girl of average beauty, who would probably end up marrying Mr. Average. "Come on! We're going to be late for class!" she said, running out the door.

It's not that I don't like her, really I don't like anyone. That why I go off in to a dream land in the first place. No one here is really that interesting. Not Riku, the head captain of every single sport the school has to offer, not Hayner, the school's prankster/class clown, not even my brother, Roxas, who seems to spend all his time worrying about me not having any friends.

Speaking of which, where was he? We have the same class this period. And he never miss class, not a single one.

Not really caring at the moment, I thought I would ditch class. If Roxas wasn't there to make sure of where I was going, who was?

I ended wondering the streets. Though I was still in my school uniform, no one seemed to notice. Sadly, I didn't either, and somehow I ended up in the same part of time that I was in during that time in middle school.

Unfortunately for me, I haven't change much in my mannerism in four years, and ever more unfortunate, it didn't seem like my knight before was coming to save me.

"Look what we got here, Luxord." the man with eye patch said as he pushed me up against a wall. He was leaning against the wall my right side

"Looks little lamb lost in the forest." the blonde, Luxord, I'm guessing, was taking his position on my other side. I didn't say anything, because honestly, I didn't know what to do.

"What do you reckon we do with him, Xigbar?" the man on the left said.

"I think we should have a little taste. He looks good enough to eat." the right side man said. I bit my lip to stop me from making any sound as he lick the side of my face.

They didn't waste anytime getting to work. Luxord had unbutton my shirt and was rubbing my nipples, and biting my neck, not hard enough to make me bleed, just enough to make a mark. Xigbar had undo my pants and was trying to arouse my, mmm, cough, member as it were. I was just standing there, taking it with silent moans and pants.

"Damn, this kid is easy to please." Xigbar said, sticking his hand down my underwear, rubbing the tip now.

"Easiest lay ever!" Luxord said, still biting my neck.

Then all of a sudden, all the unwanted pleasure was gone. Sometime during the events that where going on around me, I had closed my eyes, to escape to my world, where I wasn't getting raped by two dirty men.

I saw him.

The man from last time.

"And don't let me catch your sorry asses around here again, you mother fuckers!" the red head's back was facing me at this time, yelling at the men who were touching me earlier, now running away. He turned around to look at me, his green eyes narrowed with anger. He sighed and turned to face me. As he did, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket along with a lighter.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Letting use you like that!" he said angrily, smoke coming out of his mouth, "You know what they were going to do to you right?"

I didn't say anything in my defense. I known what was going now, and I didn't try to stop it. Guess the why in this whole situation is that I was tried of being some bored. At least if the rape me, I would have to go to the police, the we'd hunt them down, get sent to court, watch them get away with it. You know, the whole Law & Order: SVU bit.

"Well? What the fuck is going on in you little shit head?"

"….."

"Great! This is the thanks I get for save your sorry ass, you punk bitch-" I started to ignore him from that point on. Well, I didn't really ignore him, it was more like I passed out.


	2. Meeting a new friend

Kitsune: Not going to write much. I have the third chapter write already as well. So yeah. Enjoy~

Warnings and Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

When I came though again, I was in a bedroom I've never seen before, but still felt familiar. I sat up and looked around the room. There was a large window over my head, cover be a transluant red curtain, blowing in the wind. On the window sill there was a potted plant with the name 'Steve' written on the pot and pictures of the red headed man with a person who looked like my brother, eating ice cream together. On the wall were, posters for bands that didn't even sound real. In the corner of the small room was a tiny TV on an even tinier end table. Next, to that there was a bean bag chair of red that has seen better days. The walls themselves were a pale yellow and the covers of the bed where a mix of reds, oranges, and yellows.

"Oh good, you finally awake." I turn towards the sounds to see a door that I didn't notice before. Stand in the door frame was the man with red hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was holding two bowls in his hands, handing one of them to me, "Here try this, it's not much, but I can't have you passing out on me again." he smiled at his stupid joke.

I took the food from him, smushing the food with the fork that was in the bowl.

"Ya know, we were starting to get worried about you. I mean you ha-" I tuned him out from that point on. I was busy trying to figure out what was in the bowl in front of me. It couldn't be edible, it was all grey and mushy.

"-your cell died on you wa-Hey are you listening?" he said loudly to me, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"No not really, but if this is going to be on the test, I guess I'll have to." I'd said, trying to be humorous. It seemed to worked, the red head smiled at my joke.

"So you're a wise guy, eh? Tell me do you have a name?"

"Not one I would give to some shirtless guy I don't even know."

"Not even if he stop two sweaty dudes from raping your ass?"

"Yep."

"Awww….You're not being fair."

"I don't have to be. I was almost raped."

"Not like you were doing anything about it. You just stood there and took it. You know if everyone was like you-" And out again. This time I didn't care about the food and whether or not there were roofies in it. I was looking at the man's tattoos. The first one I noticed were the purple on his face. They were in the shape of diamonds, they followed the lines on his checks like teardrops. He had a more tribal looking tattoo on his right arm, simple in design. On his lower abdomen, half way hidden because of his tight pants, was, at first glance, very simple. He also had some pricings, one nipple and bellybutton, and few dozens on both his ears.

Losing interest in the man in front of me, I started to stare at the picture again, the one with my brother in it. "Who is in this picture with you?" I ask, probably interrupting what ever he was talking about.

'Wha-oh." the man looked over the picture I was talking about, "It's nothing really. Just some old fling." he said with a sigh and turn the frame face down.

"Oh." I said not looking him in the eyes, "I guess I should be heading home right now."

"Yeah, I think you should."

As I started to untangle my self from the warm comforter, noticed that the entire time, I was missing clothing.

"What the hell man? Where the fuck are my clothes!" yelled at him. I throw a pillow at him, spilling his mush on his lap.

"Ah! So cold!" the red head gasped, "Chill the fuck out little man! When you passed out, you landed in a puddle of god know what, so I took off your jacket, shirt, and pants. They're in the dryer."

"Oh." I said again and I sat there just looking at him.

"What?" He said, thinking that my stares was from ill wishes.

"Nothing. I just though you would have gotten my clothes for me, seeing as I'm the guest here."

"Oh. Right." the shirtless man said as he was getting up and left.

He came back fairly quickly and he handed me my pants, but not my top clothing.

"They were still wet." He said, not much in his tone of voice, "You can borrow one of mine."

"Okay." I said, and I got dressed, even with him in the room.

"The closest bus stop is just at the corner, so you should get into too much trouble." the tattooed man walked me to the door.

I just nodded my head, sort paying attention. Have you ever noticed how interesting you shoes get when you don't really want to talk to someone?

"And here, " he grabbed my arm and with a sharpie that somehow ended up in his hand. He wrote what could have been his name and his phone number, "call me next time you feel the need to get raped. A pretty boy like yourself should have it done properly." he joked.

I blushed a little and just nodded again.

"Be careful cutie." the red head said with a wink as he shut the door.

I blushed harder. When the door was fully closed I looked at my arm with the man number on it.

'Axel huh? Looks like I'm going to have to ditch more often.'


End file.
